


Dans le Lit

by AvaCelt



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes, and the straights are supportive, background CharHen and VaneFin for the propaganda, bootleg wedding night, the gays are in LOVE today folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: Henry decides to gift his newly-married friends something useful, while Liebe wonders why it had to be something so extravagant. [Asta/Liebe post-canon, post-Spade Kingdom Arc, pure domestic fluff]
Relationships: Asta/Liebe (Black Clover)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Dans le Lit

Henry Legolant doesn't wait.

One day the Black Bulls base looks more or less the same, and the next day, a pair of empty rooms on the third floor merge into one. Henry enlists Gordon and Charmy's help with his secret mission, so the work gets done before the others return from their audience with the Wizard King. Henry shifts and shakes the castle at whim. Within minutes, a set of empty rooms merge into one large room rivaling Henry and Charmy's new suite of rooms at the top-most floors of the castle. Henry conjures big, open windows facing south towards the river while Gordon and Charmy drag in armoires and wooden chests from the local furniture-maker. Then come the mirrors, the shoe racks, bookcases, rugs, curtains, personal effects filched from the smallest bedroom in the house, and finally, Henry's most important gift to his youngest friend and his new husband.

“Why is it so big?” Liebe deadpans at the sight of the humongous bed plopped in the middle of the spacious room.

“WAAAAAAH HENRY-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!” Asta's tears of joy shake the house to its core. The force of the cries is loud enough to send Charmy flying towards a window, but Yami's faster, so he catches the woman by her hoodie before she's punted through a floor-to-ceiling window and into the forest below.

“But why is it so big?” Liebe deadpans again, grimacing at the bed big enough to hold five adult humans, plus a gaggle of children.

Henry takes a deep breath before starting. “Coooooongraaaaaatuuuuuuulaaaaaatiooooooons ooooon youuuur weeeeeeeddiiiiiiiiing.”

“... Does a demon bond even _count_ as a wedding?” Gauche asks suspiciously.

“Let's not get into the semantics, Gauche-kun,” Gordon mumbles just loud enough for Gauche to huff and snap his mouth shut.

“We didn't even get to throw the party, Henry,” Vanessa pouts.

“Henry, you bastard, stop stealing my thunder,” Yami adds from the back with a lazy drawl.

It takes several more minutes of bickering, oooh'ing, and aaaah'ing before Charmy shuffles everyone but the couple in question out of the bedroom. Before Charmy shuts the door, she points at the wooden chest at the foot of the bed, gives Asta and Liebe a solid wink, and then quickly slams the door.

The force of the door closing startles Liebe. Asta, on the other hand, is so excited that Liebe suspects he'll burst if he finds even _one_ more thing to faun over. Liebe doesn't want to have to deal all of that, not after the day they've had at the Wizard King's palace, all the cold, curious stares from the assorted Magic Knights, and the prodding questions from the more curious bunch staffing the royal capital.

And even though he hates to admit it, a nap on the soft-looking bed would be just about fine right now.

“Lieeeeebe!!!” Asta gushes loudly, startling Liebe. Asta grips his arms and he instantly stiffens, but Asta doesn't seem to notice because all he does is bring Liebe close, so close that Liebe can smell the wood and wind on his skin, and the hint of sweat budding on the nape of his neck.

Liebe gulps. Asta's eyes sparkle with mirth, tears, and that infectious joy Liebe can't help but think about when he's alone with his thoughts.

“WE HAVE A BED!”

Liebe sighs. “It's too big.”

“We a have BED, Liebe!” Asta swoons.

“He could've just made two beds,” Liebe mutters in response, because before this room, that _bed_ , there was only Asta's small bed and Liebe's grimoire. There wasn't enough room for Liebe, Asta, _and_ the birdwoman in her antibird form, so Liebe opted to sleep in the pitch black darkness of the grimoire. It's cold inside the book, but at least it isn't choked with filth and blood. Liebe finds it a nice enough place to get lost in. Ten years in the same blanket of darkness could do things to a demon. The nothingness is a familiar companion, even though he hates it more than anything else.

Asta is _too close_ now _,_ their noses bump, and Liebe is startled again, but Asta does it on purpose, wraps his arms around Liebe's waist and brings him close enough that they're chest to chest, and Asta's breath is tickling Liebe's neck, and Liebe is succumbing, he's succumbing to the closeness, the comfort, the love.

“We have a bed,” Asta whispers with a sly wink, and Liebe's thinks he's pretty ugly for a demon, but demons are made of shadow and smoke, but according to Gordon and Nacht, he's still _human_ , and humans could blush, and Liebe is blushing, he's blushing red and hot and Asta is close, _too_ close.

Asta kisses him softly. It's a small kiss, like the one they shared after they killed Lucifero for good and freed the Spade Kingdom from its dictators. It's a hopeful kiss, full of promises and warmth, because before the invasion, before that moment in the Faust's ritual chamber, Asta and Liebe were nothing to each other. There was no love, no understanding between the two, and why would there be? Asta was Liebe's future meat sack to murder Lucifero with, and Liebe was Asta's only way to get to the throne. They had no _choice_ but to be bound, no choice but to use each other until one of them dropped dead and the other could be utilized to the fullest extent. Maybe it would have remained that way if Asta's life was different, if he had servants at his feet and gold in his pocket, and if Liebe was nothing but a monster locked away in a book that was only for show. Maybe they would have grown to hate each other.

Liebe is snatched out of his reverie when he feels his feet leave the ground. Asta has one arm hooked underneath his legs and another supporting his back. It all feels so unnecessary, yet so quaint because the bed is _huge_ and Liebe can walk but Asta doesn't care.

Asta carries Liebe to the bed and drops him on the overstuffed mattress. Then Licita's son plops down next to him, Liebe on his back with his head craned towards Asta's beautiful face, Asta on his side with his soft gaze fixed on Liebe, only Liebe.

Liebe wonders, is this what it feels like to be loved – truly and honestly?

“We'll figure it out together,” Asta promises him before inching closer, close enough that he leaves a kiss on Liebe's shoulder, then one on his neck, then his cheek.

“You’re an idiot,” Liebe croaks helplessly, because he couldn't go for the kill that would have sealed their fates, couldn't kill Licita's son, couldn't kill the man he'd grown to love over the two years that felt like an eternity inside of the book, the book that chose Asta for Liebe.

“But I'm _your_ idiot,” Asta replies with a smile so bright that Liebe wonders if the sun was made in Asta's image instead of the other way around.

Liebe grumbles but the blush is back and he's warm all over, and suddenly not so tired anymore.

“Wanna see what's in the chest?” Asta snickers into his ear.

“Do you even know what to do?” Liebe grumbles back.

“Nope,” Asta hums. “But we'll figure it out!”

And they do.

* * *

“Can demons get pregnant?” Gauche frowns when Asta and Liebe don't join them for dinner.

Gordon's soup spoon stops right before it touches his lips. “Excuse me?”

“How do we know the brat won't knock up the demon?” Gauche huffs. “The base isn't baby-proof.”

“Charmy left protection in the room,” Yami drawls.

“Glad she remembered considering how _occupied_ she is with Henry,” Gauche grumbles, staring up where five floors above, the lord of the house and the chef were busy writing their own lovestory.

“Asta and Liebe are gonna be so hungry once they're done,” Vanessa cooed with a smile. “Ahhh, young love. Those were the days.”

“At least they're not as loud as the landlord and you two louts,” Yami grumbles while Finral chokes on his bread.

“I don't want to hear that from a noble's sugar baby,” Vanessa huffs, wrapping her arm around Finral's shoulder while Yami chokes on _his_ soup.

“I pay rent!”

“No, you don't!”

“Danchou, Vanessa-san _please!”_

“I really hope demons can't get pregnant...”

Gordon, being one of the few with a brain cell in his head, merely puts his head down and drinks his soup in silence.

And so it goes.

* * *

The bed is huge, and they're two little lumps fumbling and laughing their way into the future. Liebe kisses Asta and Asta kisses him back, and they fall into each other, like two halves of a whole, like Fate's greatest treasure, a demon and a human, in love – both in love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay gay (with some heterolinis sprinkled in cuz I love CharHen and VaneFin uwu)
> 
> and yes, the title is derived from Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec's infamous painting, _Le Lit_. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
